Seven Days
by guitarsNthings
Summary: Seven days, seven ways to win him back. Danny/Adam SLASH. Don't like, don't read.
1. Two Days Before

**Two Days Before**

Danny was waiting at the airport, nervous, hoping that Adam wouldn't be late. His eyes scanned the crowds, and finally, finding Adam, he walked to him. "Hey." Danny didn't miss the flinch, but he brushed it off. Adam had always been jumpy after a visit or call from his father, so it was nothing new. "How'd it go?"

"The usual. Yelling, fighting, him ordering me around." Adam and Danny walked out to their car, and Adam tossed his suitcase into the trunk. Before Danny started the car, he turned to face Adam, who was staring out the window.

"Adam, what happened?"

"He knows. About you and me. He took my phone one night and…" Danny threaded his fingers through Adam's, and he sighed to himself. "He kept calling you names."

"This shouldn't be that big of a deal, people have done worse things than call us names." Adam knew what Danny was referring to; only two weeks before Adam had left for Phoenix, the two had been caught by some teenagers in an alley. They'd managed to hold their own, eventually getting away with only a few bruises.

"Well it is." Danny reached up and cupped Adam's face in his hand.

"Let's go home. I'll help you forget about him." Adam turned his head slightly and kissed the tips of Danny's fingers. "I promise." Once back at Danny's apartment, Adam was surprised at how…clean it was.

"You did all this?"

"Yeah. I've been workin' on dinner all day, too."

"You're just trying to get me in bed."

"Damn, ya got me pegged." Danny smiled as he pressed a kiss to Adam's mouth, and was surprised when the scientist moved away from him. "What's wrong?"

"I…I don't think I can handle…this…right now. I'm gonna go stay at my place." Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You can't handle…what the hell are you talkin' about?"

"We need to take a break." Danny was frozen in place as Adam turned and walked towards the door, and he turned to the oven, turned it off and sunk to the floor. He felt his heart stutter and his stomach twist, and he pulled his knees up to under his chin and cried. Little did he know that Adam was sitting with his back against the apartment door, silent tears running down his face.

* * *

**A/N:** Read and review! There are not enough Danny/Adam stories on here, so here I am, making a contribution.


	2. One Day Before

**A/N:** I may or may not have gotten a little lazy and not put in a disclaimer, so...I do not own CSI: New York or any of the characters. I do, however, own the plot and two original characters. Also, the rating of the story is going up from T to M because of some heavy content in chapter 5 that involves rape, memory loss, and Bondage. If you're squeamish, turn back now.

* * *

**One Day Before**

Danny walked into the lab to see Adam suddenly change the direction he was walking in, so he followed the scientist to the locker room. "Adam?"

"It's nothing some Guitar Hero can't fix." Danny turned back to the locker room door, and, as he walked out of the room, he swore he heard Adam choke back a sob. He found himself walking to Mac's office, and as he opened the door, Mac looked up at him.

"Danny?"

"Mac, I…I need some advice." Danny sat down on the couch, and Mac walked around to grab the chair from in front of his desk.

"What about?"

"Relationships. I…I've been seeing someone, and…and they went on a trip recently, and now that…they're – uh – back…they don't want to be in the relationship." Danny avoided using incriminating words, and even though he knew Mac had some knowledge of his and Adam's relationship, he was sure his boss didn't know that it had gone beyond the 'just friends' stage. So when Mac stared at him with that, 'I know what you did last summer' expression on his face, Danny sighed. "I'm confused, Mac. I don't know what to do. I…I don't understand how he works."

"He?"

"Mac, you know who I'm talking about."

"Say I don't." Mac crossed his arms, and looked at Danny. "Tell me about him." Danny sucked in a breath, thinking about how he'd describe the quirky scientist.

"He's…amazing. Brilliant. He's…he's somethin' else. I love waking up in mornings when he's there. I feel like I'm home. When you find that one person you want to spend the rest of your life with, you love everything about them. When I have a day off from work and he doesn't, I like to switch our pillows." Mac saw Danny lean forward, elbows on his knees. "Mac, I'm think in love with him."

"Love? I distinctly recall you saying that love wouldn't happen to you." Danny rolled his eyes, and then the door opened. "Adam." The scientist faltered when he saw Danny sitting across from Mac.

"Mac, I have those test results you wanted."

"Thanks, Adam."

"Turns out the mystery trace on our vic's collar is Tithonia Rotundifolia, or a Mexican Sunflower. It's indigenous to Southwestern America and Central America."

"Thank you, Adam." Adam glanced at Danny, and then walked out of Mac's office.

"Mac, I'm scared. I scared because I don't know what's gonna happen. And that's why I need your advice."

"Danny, I can't tell you what to do. I can only help. Give it a couple days, and maybe sometime soon, you can change his mind."

"Thanks, Mac." Just as Danny was about to leave Mac's office, he heard something Mac said in a hushed tone.

"Adam needs someone like you."

* * *

**A/N #2: **Read and review! - y.d


	3. Day One

**A/N:** Sorry for the long time in between updates...I'm trying to keep two chapters ahead of the new posts, and I'm stuck on Day Three. - gNt

**

* * *

Day One**

Danny was woken from a dream involving Adam, chocolate chips, and vanilla icing by the iPod alarm clock Adam had left behind. Groaning, he reached out, slapped it off, and rolled over to go back to the dream.

Two hours later, Danny woke, and, after the initial panic of being late for work, remembered it was his day off, and got up to shower. He stripped on his way to the bathroom, only noticing the pronounced erection he had when he saw his reflection in the bathroom mirror. "Come on, Messer, you haven't had to do this in a while."

Danny turned on the shower, the water slowly heating. He stepped into the hot stream of water, and went through the normal routine. He washed his hair with the shampoo Adam had gotten him a week before he'd left for Phoenix, rinsed out the soap, and just as he reached for the body wash, a thought passed through his mind.

He let the liquid form into bubbles, and then he hesitantly reached down. He couldn't remember the last time he'd jerked off in the shower. He let his thoughts go, and he climaxed in a matter of minutes, cum coating his hand and the wall his was facing. He leaned against the shower wall, panting, knowing full well that he'd wanted Adam there the whole time. He rinsed off his hand, cleaned the wall, and turned off the shower. He dressed in silence, knowing he'd have to think of something to get Adam to come back to him.

He opened the fridge, and nearly started to cry when he saw the uneaten food from three nights before sitting on the third shelf. He closed the fridge door and decided to make himself some coffee. He reached to the top of the fridge, and pulled down the Decaf blend that Adam liked, because it didn't give him the jitters. Danny watched as the coffee slowly began it's descent to the coffee pot, and he went to get a notebook and pen from the desk in the spare room.

As he wrote down the numbers one through seven, he found himself wondering just how Adam would react to this. Danny left the apartment an hour later, set on going shopping. He walked into a florist's shop, and browsed the selection of flowers. Finally, he selected an arrangement, with the help of a florist and flower meanings, and went on to his next stop.

Adam arrived at home that night to hope for a quiet night in. But then there was a knock at his door. He answered it, only to see his super holding a flower arrangement. "Mr. Ross, someone asked me to give these to you when you got in." Adam accepted the arrangement, and then said goodnight to the super, and closed the door, setting the flowers down on the kitchen counter. Opening the card on top of the flowers, he slid down to the floor.

_Adam – I had some help with picking out the flowers. They stand for devotion, true love, devoted affection, reconciliation, and my favorite, I can't live without you. Give me a few days. – D_

Adam stood shakily to stare at the flowers, the blue and white arrangement reminding him instantly of Danny's bright blue eyes. He clutched the card in his hands, tears sprung to his eyes, and he wiped them away. He went to his room to go to sleep, and his hands found the one shirt Danny had forgotten to take with him that first night they'd been together. He pulled it up to his nose and inhaled, smelling the scent that was uniquely Danny. Adam cried himself to sleep, wondering what he'd done.

* * *

**A/N: **Read and review, because reviews are appreciated!


	4. Day Two

**A/N: **Again, sorry for the delay! I've been investing a lot of time into the _100 Prompts_ story! Also, I've been getting kind of lax on the disclaimers! I don't own CSI: NY, the characters, or the cast, but a girl can dream. I do, however, own this plot.

**

* * *

Day Two**

Danny stopped by a different florist and purchased a single red rose on the second morning before heading to work. He walked into the locker room, opened Adam's locker, and saw that the scientist hadn't come in yet. Danny stuck the rose stem into one of the slats on the locker, and closed it. He walked to his own locker, and heard the locker room door open. Adam walked in, and stopped when he saw the green stem poking out of his locker. Danny took his time in front of his locker, making sure Adam opened his own locker.

Finally leaving, Danny saw Adam open his locker and remove the rose. About halfway through the day, he saw Adam go into Mac's office, and Danny watched as Adam gesticulated with his hands and then produced the rose. Five minutes later, Adam tossed the rose down on the table in front of Danny. "What is this?"

"Adam, I…"

"I said we needed to take a break."

"Adam, please. Just…just give me a chance."

"Danny, I–" Just then, he was interrupted by Stella, who walked in, took on look at the rose on the table, and looked from Adam to Danny.

"Danny, do you have those test results?"

"Yeah, just came out. Our John Doe's blood was on the floor, but there was also a second donor. Female, and a relative of our John Doe." Stella thanked Danny for the results, took the folder, and left, leaving Danny and Adam in silence.

"Danny, I really think that we should take a break. You know, explore our options."

"And what kind of options were you thinking of, Adam?"

"I don't know. Other relationships." Danny felt like he'd been slapped.

"So what you're saying is that," Danny's voice softened, but Adam could hear the pain that Danny was expressing. "Is that you don't…you don't want this. You want the easy way out."

"That's not what I said." Danny moved towards the door, and Adam reached out to grab Danny's arm. "I didn't say that, Danny. I said–" Danny turned around sharply, and Adam saw the pain, barely masked by rage, in his eyes.

"Don't…don't touch me, you…you son of a…" Danny couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. He shook his head when Adam reached for him again, and he backed towards the door. "Don't." Danny nearly ran to Mac's office as he tried to hold in all his emotions. Pushing open the door, he collapsed on the couch, startling Mac from the test results in front of him.

"Danny, what's wrong?"

"It's Adam. He…he wants to…to break up." Mac sat down next to Danny on the couch, and Danny ran a hand over his face. "I don't think I…I could do it." Danny felt Mac place a hand on his shoulder.

"The hardest part of loving is letting go. The best you can do is accept that he's moving on and try to do the same." Danny let the tears fall down his face, and he shook his head.

"Why does life have to be so messed up?"

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews always appreciated! - gNt


	5. Day Three

**Day Three**

_Adam's Apartment_

Adam rolled over, not feeling at all satisfied by the woman lying next to him. It had been five days since he'd called it quits on his relationship with Danny, and though he thought he'd been doing the right thing, he missed the CSI. He missed waking up with his head resting on Danny's chest, long fingers drawing random patterns on his arms and back.

He felt the slightest twinge of guilt, and wondered only vaguely what Danny was doing. But it was soon replaced by the woman next to him wrapping herself around his body. Adam's breathing hitched, and as the woman ran her hands over his chest, he secretly wished that it was Danny.

"What's wrong? I thought you said we'd go again."

"I'm not in the mood anymore."

"All you'd have to do is lie there." Adam didn't protest because he was gone. He'd said the same thing to Danny on their first night together.

"_All you'd have to do is lie there, Danny." Adam looked down at Danny, and then the CSI pulled him in for a barely-there kiss._

"_It's…it's not that I'm not ready…I'm just nervous." Adam pressed a kiss to Danny's mouth, and then ran a hand through the CSI's hair._

"_You won't hurt me, I promise."_

Adam climaxed with a strangled moan, knowing that he'd been thinking that the warmth surrounding his erection was Danny.

_Danny's Apartment_

Danny handed the escort the envelope, and the escort looked at him, judging the CSI. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah." Danny walked towards the bed, and lied down. "Do whatever you want. I really don't care." The escort nodded, stuffing the envelope in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Take you clothes off." Danny stripped, and the man did the same, and then pointed to the bed. "On all fours." Danny complied, knowing what would come next. Danny remembered when Adam had come home from the lab one day, in the mood for sex, and he happened to be the innocent bystander.

"_Danny, I'm always taking it in the ass. We're switching this time. Strip and get on the bed, on all fours," came Adam's voice. Danny nodded, doing as Adam said, and then he felt Adam plunge directly into him without warning._

"_ADAM! OH, GOD, ADAM!" Danny had always been the more vocal one during sex, and as Adam thrust into him, he clenched the sheets with his fists, screaming into the mattress. "OH, GOD…A…ADAM!"_

Danny felt himself climax, cum spurting all over the sheets, and he secretly wished that it had been Adam who'd made him come that hard.

* * *

_Reviews are always awesome to get, because they're like cookies. Especially those Pillsbury cookies that come in a tube...or they could be like donuts._


	6. Day Four

**A/N: **Two chapters in one day! I'm really on a roll!

**

* * *

Day Four**

Danny walked into the AV lab, expecting it to be empty, as there were no new cases and for some reason, all the employees seemed to have disappeared for their lunch break.

But then he heard muffled sobs coming from the farthest corner from the entrance, and Danny walked towards it. "Hello?" There was a sniffle, and Danny looked behind the computer station to see Adam leaning against the wall, wiping tears off his face.

"Hey, Danny."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just allergies." Danny wasn't fooled for a second.

"Wanna talk?"

"I said I'm fine. It's nothing." Danny blinked at the sudden cool tone, and he backed up a few steps before turning and walking out of the lab. Adam sunk to the floor, silent sobs shaking his body. He was hurting, and though he knew Danny could see it, he didn't want the CSI's help. He'd pushed Danny away, only to please his father, and now, all he wanted was to call it quits. He couldn't do it anymore. With trembling hands, he took out his phone, and dialed an out-of-state number.

"Harry Ross."

Adam froze for a second before sucking in a breath. "Dad, I tried. I tried to break up with Danny, but I can't. I can't do it. I love him."

"Adam, you can't possibly…" Adam threw the phone at the opposite wall, and watched as the back came loose, the battery falling to the ground, before he got up and walked towards the bathroom. Locking the door, he splashed water on his face and looked in the mirror. He opened the door and walked to Mac's office, knowing that Danny wouldn't be there. Mac looked up at Adam, and he saw Adam's puffy, bloodshot eyes.

"Adam, what's wrong?" Adam sat down on the couch, and held back a sob.

"Mac, I messed up." Mac got up, crossed the room, and sat down next to Adam. "Mac, I…I pushed Danny away and…and now…I…I don't know if…if I can get him back." Adam's voice cracked, and he held back a sob. "I messed up, Mac."

* * *

_Reviews are love, as always! - gNt_


	7. Day Five

**Warning:** This chapter deals with substance abuse. We all know that Danny would never do that, but for the purpose of the story, he does.

**Review Replies  
**_Aphina - thank you for the reviews! It encourages me to keep chugging right along :D_

**

* * *

Day Five**

Danny stubbed out the cigarette, and stared at the bottle of whiskey he'd purchased, already halfway gone. He reached for the Marlboros on the table, pulled one out, and lit it, taking a long drag before exhaling. He hadn't smoked since he and Adam started dating, and falling back into the habit hadn't taken long. The smoke calmed his haywire nerves, and he took a drink of the whiskey. There was a knock at the door, and then he got up to answer it. "Danny?"

"Mac?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to forget what happened. Want one?" Danny held the pack towards Mac, who took it, but didn't take a cigarette out.

"Danny, I came over here because Adam showed up in my office after you left. He told me that he had been trying to be accepted by his dad." Danny shook his head.

"He's lying."

"Danny, just listen."

"Get out." Danny walked into the kitchen, taking a drag on the cigarette. "Get out of my apartment." Mac set the cigarettes down on the table by the couch, and Danny waited until he was sure Mac was gone before getting his coat and leaving.

An hour later, he found himself in a different apartment, a rectangular piece of glass and a cut straw being offered to him.

Danny didn't do drugs. He may have had the occasional underage drink or two in the past, but he never did drugs. "What is it?"

"Coke." Danny set the glass down and did a line, not caring what would happen if a cop showed up. He'd sunk to an all time low, and it seemed like the only things that could mend his broken heart for a while were drugs and alcohol. He passed the utensils back to whoever was sitting across from him, and was given a joint. Lighting it, he took a drag, feeling the effects of the drugs take him. After he finished the joint, he stood and went to the door, but the second he stepped foot outside, hands grabbed him.

"Get the hell off me!"

"D, just what the hell are you thinkin'?" Danny registered the voice belonging to his brother. "I get a call from Sonny sayin' you were here and I tell him it's not you. He seemed to believe you were, so I come to check things out. Tell me, D, what the hell are you thinkin'?"

"Louie, I jus…need to forget."

"D, let's get ya home and sober."

* * *

_Reviews always appreciated!_


	8. Day Six

**Review Replies**

Ditto123 - :D that makes me very, very, VERY happy!

Aphina - I agree. Adam has got to think of something, and soon! And thank you for the promoting!

**

* * *

Day Six**

Adam woke to sunlight streaming in through his window. He got up, only to hear his phone ringing, and he fumbled for it. "Hello?"

"Is this Adam?"

"Who's this?"

"Louie Messer, D's brother."

"Oh god, did something happen?"

"Jus come over to his apartment." Adam showed up at Danny's apartment thirty minutes later, and opened the door. Danny was sitting at the kitchen table, looking like death warmed over, and he looked around. Louie appeared in the hallway and looked at Adam. "You Adam?"

"Yeah. What's going on?" Adam shut the apartment door, and Louie looked over at his younger brother.

"D here decided he was gonna do a little law-breakin'. Lucky for him, Sonny called me to come get him 'fore he ran into another cop." Adam sat down, and Danny didn't even look up.

"What happened?"

"D did some drugs last night." Louie looked over at his brother, and concern crossed his face. "D, you feelin' okay?" Danny suddenly bolted from the table, heading towards the bathroom, and he threw up the breakfast Louie forced him to eat. He hugged the toilet bowl and threw up again, this time, expelling the alcohol he'd consumed the previous night. Adam had followed Danny to the bathroom and went to sit down next to the very hung-over CSI. He rubbed Danny's back, and the CSI looked over at him.

"Why are you here?"

"Your brother called me. What were you thinking, Danny?"

"I needed to forget." Adam was stunned into silence, and then Danny groaned, leaned over the toilet bowl, and threw up.

"Danny…I never wanted any of this."

"What are you sayin'?"

"I didn't want to break up with you. My dad…I was just trying to be accepted by him." Adam sucked in breath, trying not to smell the throw up. "I…I messed up. I pushed you away and…and I know you probably hate me for it. But I want you back. I realize now how stupid I was." Danny swallowed, ignoring the foul taste in his mouth. "Danny, I…I need to know."

"I don't know."

* * *

_Reviews are always, always love!_


	9. Day Seven

**Review Replies**

Ditto123 - *does a happy dance* :D that makes me so, so happy!

Fate Angel - I believe you'll be very, very happy with the ending! I know I am!

**

* * *

Day Seven**

Danny walked into the lab, wondering where his normal, in control self had gone. He was a mess. He'd woken up an hour late, and to top it all off, there was a new case. He headed to the locker room, hoping no one would notice his unkempt appearance and the bags under his eyes. Opening his locker, he set his gun on the shelf inside, and closed the door. "You look awful." Danny turned to see Stella standing there, hands on her hips. At least she was honest.

"It was one of those nights." Stella didn't need to know about the drugs, so he left it at that. Danny walked through the lab, intent on finding Mac and asking if he and Adam could ditch work for a few hours to talk through their relationship. An hour later, Danny saw Adam walk into the lab, and he hurried to catch him. "Adam."

"Danny?"

"Come on. We're gonna head out of here for a little bit."

"What about Mac?"

"Already asked." They walked out into the streets of New York, and after stopping to get coffees, they walked in silence. "Adam, I don't know if I can trust you again."

"You can, Danny. I didn't break up with you for any other reason than to please the one person I…I needed to love me."

"Adam, it's not that easy. You really hurt me." Danny stared down at his coffee, and then stopped. "Adam, when…when you said that we needed to take a break, do you have any idea of how much that hurt?"

"Danny, I know how you felt." Adam looked at Danny, guilt evident in his eyes. "Do you have any idea of how much I've cried these past seven days?" They were both silent for a moment. "Danny, I…I miss you. I miss waking up with you. I…I need you."

"How much?" Danny set the half-drank coffee down top of a trashcan and turned to look at Adam. "How much do you need me, Adam?"

"Too much." Adam set his coffee down next to Danny's and gently pulled the CSI into a kiss, running his thumbs over Danny's stubbled cheeks. Pulling away, Adam suddenly noticed that Danny was crying, and he wiped the tears away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I…you've never kissed me like that before."

"I haven't been this sorry before." Then, after a second, Danny noticed that Adam was running his thumbs over his jaw. "Do you think Mac would give us the rest of the day off?"

"Don't know." Just then, Danny's phone rang, and he looked at the text. "He won't. DB in Central Park. He wants us there ASAP." Just as they were walking back towards the precinct to possibly catch Mac on the way out, Adam stopped walking midstride.

"Wait. I almost forgot…" Adam reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a single flower, and Danny looked from the flower to Adam. "It's a Primrose." Danny took the flower, and Adam continued, "Do you know what it means?"

"I can't live without you."

* * *

_Reviews are love!_


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I did look up a list of flowers and meanings, and here they are:

**Day One**  
Bachelor's Button – Devotion  
Forget-Me-Not – True Love  
Honeysuckle – Devoted Affection  
Star of Bethlehem – Reconciliation  
Primrose – I can't live without you

**Day Two**  
Single Rose – I love you

**Day Seven**  
Primrose – I can't live without you


End file.
